Tattoo
by charlie-venenum
Summary: An AU Solangelo fanfic where Will is in college and has to finish the last thing on his college bucket list: getting a tattoo. Lou finally drags him to the parlor and when he sees who his tattoo artist is, he decides it won't be so bad.
1. Chapter 1

Idk what this is but it's my first fanfic so flames will be used for marshmallows and stuff. I'm usually pretty good with grammar but I'm only human so please review! Yay for Solangelo!

This is an AU btw and Will is in college for some background info.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything except for the plot because I am not a middle-aged male writer named Rick Riordan.

Rated T for some cursing.

Will wasn't one to hate many things. It was too strong of a word, but if he had to hate something, it was regrets.

Will hated regrets. _Hated_ them.

Lou had been bothering him for weeks now to finish his college bucket list. It was his senior year in college and there was only one thing left on his list: get a tattoo.

He didn't necessarily know where that idea came from, but as soon as he laid eyes on the suggestion he regretted it. Tattoo's were permanent. Will was ADHD. His thoughts and opinions often waved and differed every couple of months. Take his favorite color, for example. He liked yellow, but decided it was too bright, and a couple months later, and changed it to orange and painted his room and everything. A week later, he liked yellow again and when he told his mom, she merely sighed and told him he could do whatever he wanted when he had his own place. It was gonna stay orange for a while.

"Will this is the perfect time to get it done!" Lou's voice pulled him out of his panic. "I'm going to the parlor today and you should come with! It's spring break so you'll have extra time to complain and heal. Besides, it's on your bucket list."

Will weighed his options. He didn't like to chicken out, but he didn't like regrets, either. He fingered the small paper in his hand. He had prepared his design, after all. It was a small, simple sun. A circle with rounded spikes surrounded with a greek key design.

He sighed and got up. "Let's go," he said. Lou Ellen squealed. She grabbed his arm and pulled him through the door and into the streets of New York.

They walked and chatted for a while before reaching 11 West and 64th Street. He looked up at the sign. It read _BLACK STAR TATTOOS_ in large, bold, silver letters. He gulped nervously. Lou squeezed his arm and smirked.

As soon as he stepped in, he wanted to go home. The place had black walls with scary-looking people covered with tattoos. Worst of all, they blasted some kind of heavy metal-screamo type of music that irritated Will's sensitive ears.

"God, Will, you stick out like a sore thumb," Lou snickered. She was right. Will's mop of blond hair and bright clothing didn't help him blend in with the dull, dark theme of the parlor. He paled. Lou Ellen laughed even harder. He promptly elbowed her. She rolled her eyes and decided to be somewhat helpful by comforting him.

"God you're so tight that if I stuck a lump of coal up your ass, a diamond would pop out in a couple minutes." That earned her a glare and a blush.

"You're worse than Cecil,"

"I'm sorry! Okay, if it helps, I'll stay with you while you get your tat. Where are you gonna get it, anyway?" Will knew what she was doing. Asking questions would not distract him from the inevitable doom of his skin, but he was too nervous to care.

"The top of my right shoulder."

Lou looked like she was about to ask him another question when a huge, beefy guy walked up to them. "What can I do ya for, folks?" he asked. His voice was like gravel and Will flinched. Thankfully, Lou Ellen replied. "We want to get tattoos. We have the designs here so you don't have to bother with the book."

Will had no idea what she was saying but didn't really care anyway.

"Any piercings?" The guy asked. As if on cue, a guy yelled out in pain and Will blanched even further.

"No, thank you!" His voice came out an octave higher than usual.

The guy knit his eyebrows and looked his way but didn't question him. "Well, since we're pretty booked I can only do one person at a time, so the other's gonna have to wait. Which one of you's first?"

Lou told Will to go first so she could stay with him. He agreed.

The man brought them to a small room in the back and told Will to sit down on the mint leather chair. A million questions buzzed around in his head.

"Are the needles clean? What is the procedure like? The needles _are_ sterile, right?"

The man chuckled. "Save the questions for Nico, he'll be doin' yer tattoo." He assured Will. "Neeks, your patient is in the back room!"

He heard a sleepy "whaaa..?" and a muffled groan after a crash through the walls of another room. In through the door came the _hottest_ guy Will had ever seen. He was absolutely gorgeous. Even with the drool on his sleepy face and his punk undercut messed up from sleep, he was stunning. Will discreetly checked him out. He didn't have as many tattoos as the other guys, but they were beautiful.

"I told you, Greg, my name is _Nico_ , and Neeks is the _stupidest_ nickname I've heard of," The Nico guy had an attitude, and it was actually super attractive. The buff guy, Greg, yelled at Nico to quickly wash up and get alert, which didn't help Will's fear of how bad this could possibly end.

When Nico came back, he was even more attractive than before, if that was even humanly possible. Lou saw him checking Nico out and whispered, "Don't get a boner," to which Will glared at her and smacked her arm.

Nico came up to them and Will noticed just how _tight_ his ripped black jeans were. "Greg told me you got your own design?" Will noticed Nico had a lip ring in the corner of his bottom lip, and how sexy it was when it moved as he talked. Will handed him the little piece of paper and profusely blushed at the contact of their hands.

Out of nowhere, Lou Ellen spoke, "I guess you can handle this, Will. I'll be waiting outside," and with an exaggerated wink she left. Will was relieved but nervous at the same time. At least she won't say anything dumb out of the blue.

"A sun, huh?" Nico said. His voice was insanely deep and mesmerizing and for some reason, it made Will wonder if the guy could sing. "Well, start off by taking off your shirt. You want it on your shoulder, right?" Will nodded. "Okay, I'll disinfect the skin and, yes, the needles are sterile," Nico gave him a lopsided smirk and Will blushed. Nico then cleaned his shoulder with some rubbing alcohol. His touch made Will's skin tingle.

"You ready?" Nico asked as he lifted up the tattoo gun. Will looked at Nico's captivating obsidian eyes and nodded. Maybe this wasn't gonna be as bad as he thought.

Well, maybe the ending was a little confusing, I don't know, but please review! And tell me if I should continue it or leave it so your minds can just imagine the endless amount of fluffy endings.

Also the part where Lou Ellen said the comment about the tightness and diamond thing, I stole it from incorrectpjoquotes from tumblr so yeah. I don't usually like A/N's in the middle of writing because it distracts me so I'm giving credit over here.

But anyway please review! That would be great! And if you're ondering, my tumblr is loliroxxx. Don't question it, I was young and stupid when I made it.

Peace out,

Charlie.


	2. Chapter 2

**Omg, thank you everyone for reviewing! I don't know about you (but I'm feeling 22, sorry I had to put that in even though I don't really listen to Tswift) but I'm happy with my first fanfic so I decided to work on the second chapter as soon as I saw how many people liked it.**

 **Anyway this takes place right after Nico is putting the finishing touches of the tattoo. I'm planning to end the story with this chapter, but if you guys want, I can do one after they're together and Nico is explaining his tattoos to Will.**

 **Oh! I almost forgot, if you wanna get an idea of Will's tattoo, it's the story image if you couldn't already tell.**

 **Please review!**

"Alright, there's your first tat. You wanna check it out?" Nico asked as he began to clean up the equipment. Will cleared his throat and released his strong grip on the edges of the chair he sat in. His knuckles were white. "Yeah," he replied. He checked the tattoo out as Nico held up a hand-held mirror so Will could see it from the larger mirror in front of him.

Nico had done a great job. Better than great; extraordinary. The sun was better than his drawing, which he knew was gonna happen since Nico had to trace the tattoo out on the template paper first, but seeing it on his skin was a hundred times more appealing.

The circle in the center was black, the whole tattoo was black really, and the spokes perfectly surrounded the little dot in the center. The whole thing was surrounded by a beautiful squared wave pattern, one that Will knew was Greek. He was in awe.

"It's...beautiful. Wow, Nico, I don't know what to say. Thank you." Will was genuinely grateful. Nico snorted and rolled his eyes as he began putting an ointment to protect the tattoo. "You don't have to thank me, it's my job, _idiota_."

Will stopped checking Nico out in the mirror in front of him to ask, "Wait, that wasn't English. Do you speak Spanish?" Nico stopped and blushed. "Uh, sorry, I don't usually mean to speak in Italian but, yeah, that was...Italian."

"Don't worry, I think it's cute." Nico smirked as Will realized that he just spoke his thoughts out loud.

"I didn't—sorry I—I didn't mean to sa-" Will was cut off promptly as Nico said something he didn't expect. "Cute? I wouldn't go with cute, but I guess you're cute, too, although I would settle for hot."

With the last of Nico's words, he finished putting on the band aid on Will's back. Will's head was spinning. _What just happened?_ He asked himself.

He met up with Lou Ellen who had her tattoo done before Will's though he started before her.

"That took longer than it should've," Lou said suggestively with a wink. Will turned red and Nico gave them a lopsided grin.

The beefy guy, Greg, walked up to the three of them. "Everything good?" They nodded.

Lou and Will paid the amount as Will thought of what kind of tip he should give Nico when a thought popped in his head. After Lou tipped her artist, some guy named Brian, with a twenty, Will took out the small slip of paper he had originally put his tattoo design on. He turned it over and quickly scrawled on it with a pen. He then personally handed a ten with the paper on top to Nico with, of course, a bright red blush on his face. "Bye, Nico," he said and walked away. Nico looked at him with those same enchanting eyes and gave him his signature lopsided grin. "See ya."

After they walked out, Will wondered what he meant by _'see ya'_. Will wasn't planning on getting another tattoo, unless Nico was implying that—

"So, what'd you give Nico?" Lou made him snap out of his thoughts for the second time today.

"Uh," was the only intelligent answer Will could think of. Lou's eyes widened.

"You gave him your number, didn't you?" Lou's smile widened as she ranted off. "Wait 'til I tell Cecil and Austin! They're gonna laugh at you so hard that-"

Will's thoughts wandered as he walked away from Lou to his dorm. At least he had something to look forward to. Well, more than just one thing; Will's completed bucket list party (because he wanted any reason to throw a party), and, of course, a special call from none other than Nico.

 **I'm not too hyped about the ending because even I wanna know more, so I'll probably add one more chapter, but I don't wanna make a promise that I may or may not keep so tell me if you guys wanna see one of the following:**

 **1\. Nico explaining his tattoos to Will**

 **2\. Nico and Will's first awkward date**

 **So please review! And also thank you everyone that reviewed on the previous chapter! It means a lot!**

 **Bye lovelies!**

 **Charlie**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you so much for the reviews guys! It really means a lot! Okay so I've decided to go with Jupanuma and Percabeth99999's (btw check them out they're GREAT writers) idea's so this is a mash up of the two I suggested in the previous chapter, and as far as I know, I will have one more chapter added on to this unless you guys want more!**

 **Also, I will be uploading a new story pretty soon so be sure to check that out as well!**

He was nervous.

Well, more than that. It was an emotion that was both high apprehensiveness and utter thrill. It could almost be compared to the feeling of riding the most dangerous roller-coaster in the world.

Ever since that first call from Nico, he knew he had it bad. The call itself went on for almost three hours before Will told him, regrettably, that his roommate told him to shut the hell up so he could sleep, to put it nicely. Clovis was a weird roommate. He practically worshiped sleeping, and he often found the guy passed out on any random piece of furniture in their dorm.

Judging by how the call went, Will guessed that Nico shared the feelings as well. They called and texted each other often, sharing bits and pieces of information about themselves. They played numerous games like 20 Questions, Never Have I Ever, and so on.

From what he learned, he found out Nico's last name was di Angelo, which he later realized was Italian for 'the angel'. It was beautiful.

Along with that, Nico could speak fluent Italian since he grew up in Italy for nine years before moving to America. Apparently, the plane crashed, and he was one of the few survivors along with his father. His mother and his sister, Bianca, didn't make it.

He also found out that during the time of his marriage with his mother, Nico's father cheated on her and had a child only a year younger than Nico. Her name was Hazel and was the best thing Nico had to this day.

Will was stunned by his story, but comforted him by sharing his own experiences as well. His two older brothers, Michael and Lee, had fought and died while serving in the army. Nico seemed to lighten up after that when, all of a sudden, he asked, "Wanna go to dinner sometime?" Will was shocked. And happy that Nico couldn't see the rapid spreading of heat across his cheeks.

"Um, that would be nice," Will stupidly replied. _Nice? That would be_ nice _?_ Gods, he wanted to punch himself in the face, but Nico's response told him he hadn't failed just yet.

"Sweet!" he could almost hear his smile through the call. "How's Friday work for you?"

"That's fine. Six-thirtyish?"

"Works for me. Should we meet at the Dunkin' Donuts at 2nd. It's right in front of NYU Med so you won't have to walk much."

And that's pretty much how the whole thing got set up.

Now it was 6 o'clock on the same Friday they were supposed to have their date. _Date._ That was the other thing. _Was this a date or...? Surely it was, right?_

Will shook off the thought as he checked himself over for the billionth time that evening.

"God, Will, your stare on that mirror is so intense, it might just shatter,"

Will jumped. When he turned, he saw Clovis, arms crossed with a lazy smile spread on his face. It was weird seeing him awake. He was shorter than Will thought, and a whole lot stockier. He looked like a fat, bloated, unhealthy version of Will. They shared the same color hair and eyes, after all.

"Who's the special guy?" Clovis slurred as he plopped down on a chair. _Maybe he's too heavy to hold up his weight_ , Will thought, _although that's medically inaccurate because he looks nowhere near obese._ That's when Will processed what Clovis had just said.

"Wh—how did you know that I—I'm-"

"Gay?" Clovis finished for him. "Hmm, well, it partially has to do with the fact that you turn down every girl that tries to ask you out and also the fact that you talk to that guy almost every second of your life."

Will blushed. Clovis put it in a way that made it sound like he was obsessed with Nico. Maybe he was. Whatever.

"I mean, you're studying to be a med student, and you have your finals coming up and everything, yet you still have time to talk to the guy!" _Okay, maybe he had a point_ , Will thought. But he was definitely not _obsessed._

When Will continued to stare at his feet, Clovis got up and clapped his shoulder. "If it helps, you could try not to wear two different colored socks. And you didn't do anything with your hair, either."

Will looked at his feet. _D_ _ammit!_ He _was_ wearing two different socks; one pale yellow, and the other one with tiny little lyre's on it. He quickly changed them to black and rushed back to Clovis. He was gonna ask what to do with his hair, but found the kid asleep. _How?_

Will shook his head. His hair was fine for the most part, so he decided to run his fingers through it to untangle some of the strands.

He took another once-over. He looked good enough. He was wearing a plaid button down shirt that had multiple shades of blue on it with a medium wash partially-ripped skinny jeans. The jeans were slightly too long to be date-worthy, so he folded them a little so the top of his dark brown chukka boots were showing. In the end, Will thought he looked pretty good. And then, he added a final touch. He learned from Lou that rolling up his sleeves made any guy look ten times hotter. And that's exactly what he did.

When he reached Barnes and Nobles, it was exactly 6:18 pm. He scanned the streets before he saw a tall, dark figure on the other end of the street. Will had to stop his jaw from dropping to the floor.

Nico was wearing ripped dark gray jeans black converse hi-tops. He was also wearing a white v-neck t-shirt that had navy sleeves which, he too, had rolled up. He also wore a dark silver army chain necklace and a skull ring he had on his right hand's middle finger.

And, of course, his goddamn lip ring.

Nico turned, brows furrowed in concentration, when he saw Will and immediately brightened. Both of the boys walked towards each other. When they met, they did an awkward Will-going-in-for-a-hug and Nico-going-for-a-handshake thing and bumped into each other. _Good going, Will, really. Great job_.

"We should probably start over," Nico said with a sheepish smirk. Will returned the smile. They both hugged lightly.

"So, where are we going?" asked Will, hoping to start a conversation to make it not-so-awkward.

Nico glanced at him. _Damn, Nico's taller than me_ , Will thought. That said something, since he was 6'1 himself. Although it slightly bothered him because he was always taller than everyone, he thought it made Nico look really tough.

"Just some Italian restaurant I love. You said you were only here 'cause of college, yeah?" Will nodded.

Nico continued, "Well, do you know this place well?" Will shook his head.

Something sparked Nico's eyes as he went on. "Well, then I'll be your tour guide. But the restaurant is _really_ good. Reminds me of my mom's cooking."

Will tensed at the mention of Nico's mother. When he stole a glance at him, he looked happy, like he was just remembering a good, old memory, not mourning over his dead mother. Will eased a bit, but really really wanted to hold Nico's hand. They were just _there_. Dangling at his side without a care. He returned his attention to Nico, who he realized had been going on for a while, now. _Shit._

"-and my cousin Percy told me about this place when I first came here. I liked it a lot, so I guess you will, too." Nico looked at him, hope sparkling in his eyes. Will decided to smile at him.

When they reached the restaurant, it was smaller than what Will would've guessed because Nico gave so much praise, but it was appealing to him no matter what.

He looked at the sign and gave a nervous laugh. "You are so full of irony, you know that?"

Nico laughed as they walked in.

They went to a restaurant called _Bianca._ Of all the places they could've gone, they went to goddamn _Bianca._

 **Well, there's that! Don't worry, I'm making this two parts since it's longer than I expected, and the second part will be coming up soon (aka probably tomorrow because I have no life).**

 **Also, in case you're wondering, YES Bianca is a real place and NO I'm not sponsoring or advertising them in any way. I just made this so it was a little practical and I suck at making up restaurant names AND I don't want to insult anyone who is Italian with Google translate. But Will is attending NYU medical school which is near 1st and 31st street if you wanted to know and there _is_ a Dunkin' Donuts if you walked down 31st. Then the walk down to Bianca would be practical (about 10-15 minutes long).**

 **And Nico's tattoo place is fictional. It's called Black Star because that's what Avril Lavigne calls her fans and that's what I am so judge me.**

 **Anyway, please review! I love reading each of your comments and it makes me so happy! Don't be afraid to criticize, I have no heart (just tears for Solangelo).**

 **Ciao,**

 **Charlie.**


	4. Chapter 4

**This is basically a continuation of the previous chapter so I'll get right to it!**

The smell of delicious food hit him like it was angry. It smelled _so good._

Will stopped for a while to take in his surroundings as a small smile slowly spread across his face.

"I'm taking that you like it?" Nico raised his eyebrow. Will laughed. After telling the waitress the number of people, they were lead to their table.

When they got their menu, Will's eyes nearly popped out of his head. It had _so_ many options. The waitress smiled sweetly at them, asking to take their order.

"Gramigna con Salciccia e Peperoni," Nico instantly replied. Will gave him a look with his eyes that clearly said 'help', so Nico leaned forward.

"Do you like meaty pasta?" he asked. Will nodded. "And you're not gonna freak out if it has, like, tomatoes and mushrooms, right?"

"Of course not! I love mushrooms!" Nico gave him a smile brighter than New York City itself.

Nico looked back at the waitress and said, "He'll have the Tagliatelle alla Bologese,"

As she scribbled down their orders, she turned to Nico and questioned, "Do you speak Italian? You have a good accent while saying the dish names." Nico nodded. Will looked between the two of them, who were now having a rapid-fire conversation in Italian. Thankfully, it wasn't long enough to make Will feel disregarded. The waitress finally said something to Nico, which made him blush. Will raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything.

"She said it might take a while for our food because this place is buzzing" Nico explained. Will knew that was _so_ notwhat made him blush, but decided to let it go.

"So," Will started, trying to start a conversation, "What do your tattoo's mean?" Nico looked uneasily at his left arm, which was filled with tattoos, so Will said, "You don't have to if you don't want to."

Nico shook his head, "No it's okay. It's just that some of them are kinda special to me." He let out a breath he seemed to be holding. "This," he rolled up his sleeve slightly on his left arm to show part of a cross and writing under it, "was my second tattoo. Ever since Bianca and my mamma left us, I swore I would do something to keep a memory of them forever." It was an extremely detailed cross with swirls and edges every square millimeter he looked. Under it were two names, both beautifully written in cursive. Bianca di Angelo and Maria di Angelo.

He lowered his gaze to the top of Nico's forearm were it said, plain and simple, Bianca. "I did that one myself. I loved her a lot and it was hard to let her go so...yeah," Will was starting to think this was a bad idea. Nico looked like the type of person that would bottle up their feelings and would explode any minute.

But still, Nico continued. "And this one," he turned his arm over so Will could see the underside, "is a poem Bianca wrote when she was younger. She used to sing it all the time. It drove me crazy," Nico gave a slight puff of a laugh. 

Will was getting a little worried. He put his hand on Nico's arm. "You really don't have to keep going, you know."

Nico shook his head. "I'm not sad, Will." At the mention of his name, Will's heart dropped into his stomach and fizzed in the acid for a bit before it came back up. His skin was tingling. "I just think of them as a bittersweet memory, really. It's been 13 years, and I was pretty young, so it doesn't really hurt, much." _Much_.

Will reluctantly nodded his head, silently signaling Nico to go on. He complied.

He went to his right arm, now. Again, he pulled his sleeve up to show part of a skull. It, too, was heavily detailed and beautiful. Roses bloomed in the cracks of the skull, and cutting straight through the top was a jet black sword. "When I was younger, I was really obsessed with skulls," he wiggled his finger with the skull ring in front of him. "I would draw them, and study them. I was really into bones, in general. I guess that's why I'm studying to be an osteologist."

Will remembered this conversation. One day, near the end of spring break, they were talking about their majors, and how Will was going to go to graduate school to get his M.D.

"So I sketched this one out and gave it to Travis, this stupid guy that's also somehow my best friend." Will felt a pang. But he said best friend, not ex or anything.

Nico moved to the next one. There were two designs beneath the skull. One was similar to the symbol for a male, but half the circle was gone, and there was another circle inside of it. The other one looked like a combination of the letters 'P' and 'L'. Nico laughed when he saw Will look confusedly at them. "When I was younger, I used to be obsessed with this game, Mythomagic." Will nodded. He remembered playing the game a couple times when he was younger.

"My favorite character was Hades, or Pluto, so I got the symbol for both. Speaking of Pluto," he turned his arm over once again to show the underside, "I got a sketch of the planet since NASA recently got some great pics of it."

The tattoo looked somewhat newer compared to the rest. It looked slightly darker, and some of the skin was still peeling around the edges.

"And this one is when I finally stopped smoking."

Nico had told him, in great detail, about his smoking problem. It started when he was seventeen. His father was a heavy smoker, and he picked one up and got hooked. Two years later, he went to a support group to help him quit.

"I saw this graffiti near my old house of a cigarette slowly turning into flowers, so I took a picture. Later on, I got it on skin."

Will never liked smokers. He was a doctor-in-progress and knew what it could do to your body. But when he heard Nico's story, and how he stopped cold turkey, he was impressed. A new-found respect grew for him.

The tattoo looked sort of roughly sketched out, but Will figured that was the look Nico was going for.

Out of the corner of his eye, Will saw the waitress bring their food over. Nico turned and glanced at what Will was looking at.

Nico turned back to Will and gave him a devilish smirk. "Well, I guess I'll have to show you my back tattoo's later. Will, obviously, flushed pink.

After dinner, they had decided to go to Nico's apartment. His cousin, Jason, who was sharing the place with him, was gone for the weekend, so they had it all to themselves.

Will realized that he hadn't flirted with Nico at all. He loved it when Nico flushed. He looked really adorable. "You never showed me your back tattoo, you know,"

Nico turned and did something Will never would've expected. He took off his shirt.

Will had to admit, he drooled at bit. Nico was lean, but he sure was fit. He had slight indentations of a six pack and his chest muscles were _fine_. When Nico turned, he nearly passed out. His back was to die for. He had a perfect body; not too skinny, not too muscular.

Will stepped closer to Nico and gently ran his fingers over Nico's last tattoo. It ran from the middle of his shoulder blades and curved around the gentle grace of his neck.

They were birds. Three of them. The bottom-most one was white, and the two on top were black. The last one stopped at the left side of the back of his neck. Under his fingertips, he felt Nico let out a slight shiver.

"Wow," Will whispered.

Nico turned and put on his shirt. He lead him to a window and opened it, stepping outside. He motioned Will to do the same.

Both boys were huddled close to each other, sitting on the rooftop. It was a perfect view of New York.

"I've always dreamt of freedom. I've always wanted to get away, but something kept me anchored to this world. I had a feeling that I could do anything, but my mortality got in the way. When I lived in California, I was confused, I felt trapped, like I couldn't do anything. I finally moved here when my Aunt Sally told me that my cousin, Percy, had a place for me to start over. When I came here, I felt invincible. I knew from somewhere that birds symbolized freedom, so I got it on my skin. It was my first tattoo."

Will reached for Nico's hand and squeezed it. They looked at each other before gazing at the stars again.

And they gazed and gazed and gazed.

 **Forever cringing at the ending. Screw that, cringing at the whole thing.**

 **I'm sorry! I know this was supposed to be sweet and awkward, but I just finished The Song of Achilles by Madeline Miller and I'm kinda out of it right now. FORGIVE ME. And do not read the book, it's way too sad. Well, read it, but I WARNED YOU.**

 _ *****PLEASE READ:**_ **I am going away for vacation and I don't know know if I will be able to update from there. I'm gonna be gone until the 26** **th. I'll try to finish a final chapter to this story but I'm not going to be able to promise anything, just to put it out there. But I'm gonna try.**

 **I forgot to explain this in the previous chapter, but I LOVE TALLER NICO so judge me for that. I just think that since Nico is such a powerful character in the books, he should grow to fit into that image, so I don't necessarily want him to be a frickin' giant, but he should be tall and well built.**

 **As for the last tattoo, I got the idea of Viria's drawing of Nico's back so check that out.**

 **I have a tip for all of you people that have a question about your grammar thing. I found this website ( english-online/spelling-book/confusing-words/dreamt-dreamed) and on the bottom, you can type in a sentence and it will fix it for you if you're unsure about it. You're welcome. Unless it doesn't work :P**

 **Please review because those things make my day and make me smile like an idiot for five straight minutes. And also thank you for reviewing!**

 **Have a good day everyone!**

 **Charlie.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi guys! This is hopefully the last chapter. You guys are awesome, giving me support and encouraging me to write more, but I think this story has to end sometime. I have tons of other ideas so don't worry.**

 **And just in advance, this might be the last time I update anything for about a month. Sorry, vaca though, bro!**

 **I give creds to Percabeth99999 for the idea and the request for this chapter so...yeah.**

Papers were everywhere, their apartment was a mess, and he had his final premed test coming up. On top of that, his boyfriend had to leave the country for two weeks for his own osteology training. Will was _miserable_.

Nico was packing in the other room, and Will was staring at the papers in front of him. It had been four hours since he took a break from studying, despite Nico's futile attempts to get him to take a break. Will's eyes were now drowning in the various shapes and forms of the letters and words that danced across the page without a care.

He sighed and got up.

Will and Nico had been dating for two years now, both of them twenty-four. This was the first time they were going to be apart for more than three days, let alone _two weeks._ He was anguished. Nico was always level-headed and helped Will calm down. He was going to be especially stressed the two weeks Nico was leaving for his MCAT and USMLE-1.

Will slumped and rubbed his face. He didn't want to be alone. They had even got their own apartment together. It was a little ways from NYU Med and Nico's own college and work. It wasn't big or fancy or anything. The ceiling was low, and both men had to slightly duck through the doors due to their height. You could hear the neighbors on both sides because the walls were so thin. The kitchen might as well have been held up with bubblegum and toothpicks because it looked ready to fall apart.

But it was everything for them. A new milestone in their relationship.

Will laid down on the couch and rolled his head back. Maybe he just needed some sleep. That sounded good.

Right when he was ready to get some REM, two cold arms slid beneath his waist. Then, he felt pressure all over his body. Nico was on top of him. He didn't even need to open his eyes to know his exact position, because Will had memorized every line, every curve, every hollow of Nico's body.

"Why don't you ever listen to me?" Nico's voice was slightly muffled. His face was pressed against Will's chest.

He gave out a long, slow sigh. "I don't want you to go. I don't know how—I can't—I hate being alone." And it was true. Will had always had friends with him wherever he went. Being alone made him feel small.

Empty.

He was originally going to stay with Cecil for the duration of Nico's trip, but Cecil was a detective and had a major case that was all the way on the other side of the country. Lou Ellen was busy with her traveling as well. She was a professional photographer for National Geographic. He had no other options left.

He started playing with Nico's hair. It was so soft, and whenever he got the chance, he would run his fingers through it over an over again, as if to memorize every strand. He especially loved the bottom part of Nico's hair, near the nape of his neck. Nico had just got his undercut freshly buzzed and trimmed. His fingers found their way back up to the top of his head and Will started playing with the longer strands of Nico's hair.

"If I go, I can finally finish motherfu-"

"Nico."

"Sorry. I can finally finish goddamn school and get a proper job and bring home the bacon. And then in two years you'll be done with med school and we'll be filthy rich. Just two weeks, Will," Will shivered when he heard his name. How Nico did it, he had no idea. But he made his name sound like the sexiest thing ever.

Will twirled a piece of hair between his fingers as he thought about it. Nico was right, he always was. But that didn't mean he was ready to live two weeks in solitude.

Nico must've seen his expression because he got up and sighed. "Tell you what. I'll talk to Percy and Jason to see if they'll let you stay over." Will's hopes rose.

Will had gotten close to Percy and Jason over the past two years, and if you looked past them threatening him to take good care of Nico and not to break his heart, they were pretty cool guys. The thing was, both of them had girlfriends, Annabeth and Piper, who he was not too familiar with. He didn't want to make things awkward and get in the way. He voiced his thoughts to Nico.

"Let me talk to them right now," and Nico got up before Will could argue.

Five or so minutes later, Nico came back with a lopsided grin on his face. "You're in luck O William the Great. Percy and Jason said their girlfriends are having a 'girls week out' the first week, and the second week you can have a 'guys week out' if you want. But they said that Annabeth and Piper would love to meet you, so they're cool with everything."

Will had never been so relieved in his life. He beamed.

"You are literally glowing, you know that, right?" Will ignored him and snatched him up before he could react. Nico immediately loosened comfortably in Will's embrace and buried his face in the crook of Will's neck.

"O William the Great?" Will asked with a laugh evident in his voice. Nico elbowed him.

Will raised his body angle slightly so he could look Nico in the eye. "I love you."

Nico rolled his eyes before saying, "I love you, too, you moron. Now come here." Nico pulled them into a kiss as Will's tongue played with his lip ring. God, he loved that lip ring.

They fell back into the position they were previously in, a comfortable silence passed over them. Will pressed Nico closer and fell asleep. Nico smiled as his eyes closed as well.

 **Oh gods, I feel really weird writing about kissing and stuff. I mean, reading it is fine, but once you write it, it kind of makes you feel weird. It's like losing your virginity for writing fluff. Ugh.**

 **Please review so I can spend 20 more hours smiling at your comments.**

 **Cross your fingers this won't be the last time I update anything in a month!**

 **Imma miss you guys for 3 weeks and 1 day,**

 **Charlie3**


End file.
